The Tale of the Stoppable Phenex
by blackheart0009
Summary: After her first request Asia was given a book as a reward. she shares it with her friends and they find it interesting enough to take a peek. To their surprise they find a tale that too crazy to be real. What secrets will they uncover as they read of the Stoppable Phenex and his peerage?
1. Chapter 1

Well a new reading story based on a new story. Funny thing how this came to be. I was challenged by one of the co-writers, wolfpackersson09, to making a writing story with Rias and her peerage. I read the story and I liked it enough to give it a shot. I hope I can do the characters justice here.

Oh and before I forget, Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Kim Possible nor High School DxD. I don't even own the story. That is own my shadowwriter329 and Wolfpackersson09, I am simply using this with their permission.…wait? Does that mean I have not succeeded in anything?

The Tale of the Stoppable Phenex

Inside the old school building at Konh academy the Occult Research Club were all gathering around as they waited for one of their own to return. Their newest recruit and devil was on her first request and they others were waiting to see how she did. Issei was nervous on the couch with Koneko next to him eating her snacks. Kiba looked his way and smiled, "It'll be fine Issei. I'm sure Asia is doing a great job."

"Quite pretty boy!" Issei cried out pointing at the only other male member of the club. "I do not need to hear your pity!"

"Stupid sempi," Koneko muttered.

Akeno giggled while Rias shook her head. It was then did the magic circle appeared on the floor and Asia appeared. "Ah Buchou, I'm back."

Rias smiled, "I can see that. How was your first request?"

Asia smiled as she walked over to the couch next to Issei and Koneko. "Oh it was fun actually. The man who called me needed some help." Issei was scared hearing a man called Asia and was worried something happen. "He was a writer and he was having trouble with one of his books so we talked and I liked what he told me so far."

Rias smiled but also curious as well, "So what did you two talk about?"

Asia smiled, "he story started in modern times with a boy who has gained a magic samurai sword to fight a great evil demon. But before the fight could finish the boy was sent into a portal with two of his friends. They landed in the far future where a new female demon rules the world and many worlds beyond the stars. The trio had to travel the changed world in order to return to the past and safe both the future and the present."

The group was quite as they were very interested in the story. "So did you help out with new ideas?"

Asia smiled sadly and shook her head, "no I could not help with some new ideas really." Her head then shot up as she exclaimed, "But we talked about different other ideas of what we would like to see in a story. We talked of a new story idea of a lost angel that came down from the heavens in order to help bring peace to the world and fight the evil in it alongside many other heroes."

Issei smiled glad Asia was able to help the man out with a new story that she would enjoy very much. Asia went on, "I also was his assistant as we got started on the story with getting him papers and other stuff. I also listened as he talked of the stories and I cannot wait to go out with everyone and buy them so we can read them together."

Rias smiled actually finding herself happy for the girl and her excitement. "Good to hear. So any ideas when they will be out?"

Asia shook her head before her face lite up as she moved to retrieve something from her bag. When we were done for the day he promised to call me again to work on it some more but gave me this as a gift." she pulled a book out of her back. "He said it was an old story he made years ago when he was younger from some dreams he saw beforehand."

The group looked at the book. The book while seems like it was a few years old was still bright and colorful. It showed two characters on the cover, a teen girl with red hair next to a boy with blond hair. They were back to back with fire around them and ready to fight. It was the title that got Rias attention the most.

In bright gold letters over the orange cover read the words **The Stoppable Phenex**

Rias and Akeno looked at one another wondering. They knew Riser was of the house of Phenex but they would never heard something of a stoppable Phenex. It sounded more like a name but Rias was still unable to take her eyes off the pair on the front. "Wow," Issei cried out as he looked at the book. "That was nice of him."

Asia nodded before she looked shyly at everyone, "maybe…we can read it all together?"

Rias thought about, while it seems too weird to read of someone of the same name but she could not help but wonder. "I don't see why not?" she smiled at Asia, "Why don't you start it off?"

Asia smiled as she sat back to the couch and open the book as they others looked her way.

"Chapter one;

**Rias was enjoying her day off in her club house. **

Rias blinked hearing this first sentence, did it mean her? Rias was not a very command name but there was no way it was talking about her.

**Akeno was serving her breakfast while Koneko was sitting next to Kiba as the pair sat on the couch while Koneko turned to one of her favorite show, Thunder Cats. **

The group now was quite, even Asia. Koneko raised a brow at not only her name but of how it also mention one of her favorite shows. But they all were focusing on one thing. "Why is it mentioning us all by name?" Akeno asked.

Asia looked at everyone, "I don't know. I talked a little about my friends but how can he name all of you if this is an old book?"

Rias was thinking it over when Issei said, "Maybe it is a book from the future or something."

Rias shook her head "No it only mention everyone here besides you and Asia. It could be possible that the two of you are out passing out fliers or on request but I cannot say for sure. I can say I think it is really about us. The name Phenex is a devil family and one of the pillars. Having a devil name and our group is too much of a factor to see this as made up."

Asia frowned, "he did say he gotten this in a dream so maybe he saw the future."

Rias was quite before she said, "It is a possibility but until we know for sure or we can make some sort of timeline we cannot give an answer. Let's keep reading and see what other clues we can find."

Asia nodded and started to read again.

**Rias found it amusing that her rooks like that show so much.** (Koneko pouts cutely here) **The show ended and the rook was now flipping through channels before a new report caught her eye. It showed a large tiger and her cubs in there pen while a news woman talked to a camera on the outside. "A few hours ago, this tiger was stolen from the Hong Kong Zoo by a group of illegal animal traders. With no clues the authorities call in the teen heroes, Team Possible."**

The group paused here. Asia gasped at the thought of someone stealing a beautiful tiger and even Koneko seemed upset. The others however was thinking of this hero team that was mention.

**Rias turned and looked at the TV as it showed two pictures on screen, a red hair girl and a grinning blond boy. "The team consist of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The team was able to track the group and not only saved the tiger but also several very rare and endangered animals. The most shocking part of this tale however was the fact the tiger was pregnant with a littler of cubs at the time and at the time of the rescues was about to give birth.**

Asia gasped again worried for the helpless babies and Koneko kept her gaze on the book no doubt wanting to beat the thieves herself for stealing a mother like that and endangering her cubs.

**As they teens waited for authorities to help arrange transport, the two teens help not only calm the mother tiger down but help as she gave birth to a pair of twin cubs into the world. After vets checked them out we are happy to say that the cubs are in perfect health and as you can see, nursing at their mother's side. In honor of their brave action and the three lives they have saved, the zoo director has decided that both cubs (one male and one female) shall be named Ron and Kim. Both teens left before they could hear this news as they were called for another emergency as they said. But wherever they all the people of the Hong Kong Zoo thanks Team Possible and the cubs named after them will miss them dearly as we can see."**

As Asia turned the page she found an illustration of the seen and cooed finding it cute. She kept reading as the others peeked over to see the picture as well.

**They shows a clip of when the tigers were brought back. The mother was laying down as she watched her cubs. Kim and Ron were next to them with Kim petting one cub and Ron holding the other as it licked his face. **

The other girls cooed as well and even Koneko smiled slightly. Issei and Kiba found the scene cute as well before Issei blinked and realized something. "Hey those are the two on the cover."

Rias blinked and Asia turned the book and sure enough he was right. "Huh, I guess they are the main characters in this story."

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable" Kiba recalled their names, "maybe this Ron is the Stoppable Phenex then."

Akeno giggled getting looks. She explained her thoughts, "Kim Possible sounds like 'Im-Possible' and Ron Stoppable sounds like 'Un-Stoppable'. It is a cute little pun on words."

They blinked and found that she was right. "Wow, they sound interesting though." Kiba added.

The other nodded before Asia started to read again.

**They were surprise how the tiger simply let the two teens be near her cubs let alone be touching them. Rias smiled watching the screen. Kiba noticed the smile and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"**

**Rias giggled, "They just remind me of a friend of mine. He is in America right now but I remember him dearly."**

**Akeno giggled as well as she watched the screen in amusement.**

Rias was surprise, "it seems I know Ron then. This also proves he is a devil."

She also could not help but wonder if the Rias there has the same problem she does or will Ron be the one she has to marry.

(**Scene change)**

**Kim and Ron were running. After saving the tiger, her cubs and a ton of other animal, Wade called with a mission dealing with Dementor. They were able to find the base with ease but a reflected laser from Kim caused a chain reaction and the base was falling apart. The pair raced down the tunnel towards the out of the outside. As they jumped out the base exploded as they dropped down the mountain out of range of the blast. Kim activated her jet pack and caught Ron. As they flew down, Ron felt something warm on his back and something slightly pointy poking him. He heard Kim gasp as they staggered out of control. They landed as rolled as Ron looked over and gasped in horror.**

Asia read ahead and gasped at the sentence before she read aloud,

**Kim was on her side as a long bar of metal was sticking in the back of her jetpack and out of her chest. She was bleeding badly as she had trouble breathing. **

The others were quite while Rias had an understanding. This was when Kim would be turned into a devil if she wasn't one already.

**Ron moved over and pulled the jetpack and bar off and out of Kim. He moved her onto her back and looked at her, "KP, hang in there."**

**Kim was just barely focusing on Ron's words, her breathing erratic and eyes were growing heavy. She was dying. "R-Ron..." She tried to speak, but Ron shushed her.**

"You'll be okay, I promise." Ron said, and he was going to make sure she would survive. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a chess piece, one that was glowing red.

_**'Here we go, wish this was under better circumstances.'**_** Ron thought as he began what he had to do.  
><strong>

"So we were right," Rias mused softly. The others were quite especially Kiba and Issei who were turned like that and Asia not only worried for Kim but also remembering when she was saved and turned into a devil.

**(Scene Change)**

"Morning Mr. Dr. P, Morning Mrs. Dr. P, how ya doing?" Ron asked as he checked in with the Possible family.

"Wait what?" Issei cried, "What happen?"

"The new page has a different setting," Asia said softly, "maybe we are seeing the next day or something."

Rias nodded as it made sense since she did the same for Issei even if it was for a different reason.

**Good morning Ron, I think Kimmie's a little late today." Anne Possible said as she looked towards where Kim was usually, but Mr. Possible wasn't that worried.**

"She's probably still asleep after that shrapnel scare. I'm just glad it missed her by inches."

"But," Issei started but then he figured Ron must have healed her.

**It was after James T. Possible said that did Kim finally came down. She was sure something strange was going on, as one moment she was dying, and the next thing she knew she woke up in bed feeling like it was an extremely vivid dream.**

Issei nodded having the same feeling the two days he became a devil.

**She looked from her parents to a smiling Ron. "Ron? What happen yesterday?" she asked.**

**Ron kept his smile but seemed nervous, "A piece of shrapnel came and got lodge into your jetpack. We crashed landed and you hit your head. The metal was deep into the pack and nearly stabbed into you. A few more inches and…"**

**Kim frowned, she recalled some of the events yesterday. She felt her chest and felt like she knew how it felt as if that shrapnel had stabbed her. **

Issei nodded remember the same feeling when he first became a devil.

**It also did not help she felt different his morning. She looked up at him as her father said, "You gave us a bit of a scare Kimmie-cub. Try and be a bit more careful next time."**

**Kim nodded as she sat down. Anne looked at her, "You okay Kimmie?"**

**Kim shrugged, "I had a real vivid dream last night. I felt like I really was stabbed in the chest. The fact don't remember what happen after I pass out from the mission and waking up here doesn't help."**

**Anne patted her shoulder, "Well I checked you out when Ron got you home. Besides a little bump that was going down you were of perfect health. You probably imagine it seeing the shrapnel flying around you."**

**Kim frown thinking. She looked up as Ron placed a hand on hers. "Relax KP, you're here now and everything is fine."**

**Kim smiled feeling better but still having a strange feeling there was more to this.**

"I wonder how long it will take before she finds out the truth or Ron tells her it." Akeno mused with a finger on her chin. She got shrugs as her answer.

**(Scene change)**

**The day was going like normal as Kim got ready for cheer practice. She did however noticed some of the looks the other girls have been giving her. The others seems to be smiling and excited while Bonnie was scowling slightly. Kim was confused at their action, she did nothing to annoy Bonnie today anyways, and left the locker room found that Monique had open the door and entered, "WUG!" Monique cried. **

"….wha?" Issei was the first to respond to that confusing statement.

Asia frowned before looking at the page again, "Oh there's something here behind the sentence.

**(What's Up Girlfriend!)**

Rias rubbed her forehead before Akeno giggled, "Aww, she make all sort of mini phrases for her words. Maybe I should start doing it."

"Please don't," Rias muttered already feeling a headache if she does.

**Kim blinked, "Monique? What are you doing here? We are about to start cheer practice."**

**Then to her surprise Ron also entered the room. She was even more stunned at how the girls did not scream at him entering or demanding that he leave. In fact they were smiling and waving at Ron.**

The others blinked before Issei cried, "Oh I'm so jealous! To be able to walk into a girl's locker room and not get punished! He must be some sort of god!"

Koneko scowled at him, "Pervy sempai."

As Issei's head dropped Rias thought it over, "Maybe those girls mention are part of his peerage."

Issei recovered with a fire in his eyes "Oh not only that but he has his own harem! I can't believe it! I hate that guy!"

Kiba sweat dropped, "Maybe you shouldn't go that far. Though you changed your mind rather quickly."

**Monique then wrapped a hand around her should and said, "Glad you could JTC!"**

Asia did not find any translation so she kept reading.

**Kim blinked before she figured out what Monique was saying, "What do you mean, 'joined the club'?"**

**"This club." Monique answered as she handed Kim a flyer. Kim just rolled her eyes as she looked at what was on the flyer. It was a magic circle in gold with a gold and red bird in the very center.**

**"Monique, you do realize that magic doesn't exist, and why is Ron in here and no one seems to care!?" Kim asked as Liz answered for Monique "Ron'll answer your questions, just give him a chance. I also suggest having an open mind." **

**Kim was very skeptic about what she was going to be told, but Jess sat her down with the rest of the girls. Rufus was on Ron's shoulder, as he gave Kim a nervous smile. "KP, you're probably wondering what's going on."  
><strong>

"I'll say," Issei muttered knowing that Kim was going to be confused throughout the rest of the chapter.

**"Well yeah, you're in the girl's locker room and no one's trying to kick you out!" Kim said, nearly yelling at him.  
><strong>

Issei had anime tears falling feeling nothing but hate and envy for the skill Ron seems to have with the ladies.

**"Hey, you don't decide where Phenex goes, and why is she get to have the piece I wanted!?" Bonnie said, glaring at Kim. "Only I should be living like a queen."**

**"Ron's name is Stoppable, not Phenex! Tell me what's going on!" Kim had demanded, and Ron interfered.**

**"Look, KP's new to what's going on, and we need to tell her." He looked at her before he took a deep breath, "Remember what happen yesterday, and what we talked about this morning?"**

**Kim was quite as she recalled the conversation clear as day before her thoughts went to her dream…only she was starting to believe it wasn't a dream. "It was real wasn't it?" she asked holding her chest where the shrapnel had stabbed her, "I really was stabbed yesterday."**

**Ron nodded with a grimaced as the other girls frowned not really hearing the story. Some were stunned at what happen to Kim and even Bonnie's scowl dropped slightly. Ron then said, "You were. KP I nearly lost you yesterday. I wished I had time to explain what I was giving you and give you the choice into what you are getting into."**

Rias could not help but smile. She approved of how Ron gave them all the choice to become devils. She only had Akeno and Koneko make that choice as the rest were either dying or already dead. Still she had no regrets when making her peerage.

"**Getting into what?" Kim asked tired of them beating around the bush.**

**Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll give you the run down version; there are three different fractions. They are the devil under the control of the original Lucifer and the other Satans, the fallen angels under the control off…actually I don't recall who they answered to back then and the angels of heaven under the rule of the big man himself."**

**Kim blinked, "I thought you were Jewish?"**

Rias blinked while Akeno giggled and the others were confused. It was very odd to hear any devil practice any form of religion…Asia not included.

**Ron shrugged, "Technically I'm not. My mother was but I just say that so I would not stick out as much in religious issues. Besides have you ever seen me practice the Jewish faith?"**

"**You're bar mitzvah?"**

"**Faked," Ron stated.**

"**The fact you don't eat any form of bacon or ham. One reason you always want to go to Bruno Nachos."**

**Ron shrugged, "Never really got into a taste of it but the main reason we go is because it is awesome."**

Issei blinked not knowing what Bruno Nachos was but it peeked his interest.

**Monique cleared her throat, "back to the back story."**

**Ron looked sheepish, "Anyways the three faction were at war. I mean a serious war, making World War Two pale in comparison. It gotten so bad that the original Lucifer and other Satans died." **

"**The devils lost then I take?" Kim asked trying to see where this was going "So who won?"**

"Why does she think we lost the war?" Rias asked with a slight frown.

"Well she was just told that Lucifer and the other Satans died." Kiba pointed out, "So it makes sense to think that we would have lost."

Rias pouts understanding even if she did not like it.

"**No one" Ron replied, "The death toll was so bad the factions call a cease fire that is still in effect to this day."**

**Kim waited as Ron then said, "The faction have been trying to keep from making another war while increasing their numbers once again. That is what happen to everyone here. I am born a devil and everyone in this room is a devil."**

**Kim gaped as all the girls around her now had black wings that reminded her of a bat. She looked at Ron who was smiling at her, "To save your life Kim, I made you into a devil as well." **

**She couldn't believe this. She saw the proof with her own eyes, yet didn't want to believe. It wasn't that she was an atheist, but it was hard to believe what she was seeing.**

"It is a shocking discovery when you first find out," Issei muttered getting Asia to nod as she was surprised when she found out Issei was a devil.

**"This, this can't be real. There's no way I'm a damned soul going to hell just because..." She couldn't finish that statement since it would imply that she was dead or died, "This has to be a dream, a really bad dream, and then I'm going to wake up." Kim tried to reason, but Ron held her head, with her green eyes focused on his brown.**

**"KP, you're not going to Hell just for being turned into a devil. And the Underworld is the closest to Hell we'll get unless we're so evil that other Devils say we're atrocious." Ron said and Kim started to calm down.**

"Like what?" Issei could not help but ask.

Rias frowned and replied, "Better if you didn't know."

**"You know, you should really appreciate someone saving your life, especially since you're more of a devil already." Bonnie broke in the conversation and ruining a seemingly romantic moment for the two.**

The group raised a brow at that comment and Asia kept reading wanting to see why.

**Kim turned to Bonnie with an angry dark look in her eyes. "And pray tell," Kim started through gritted teeth, "does that mean?"**

**Bonnie blinked never really seeing Kim this angry before but still she answered, "You give off some of the desires and sins that most devils do. Your desire to do everything yourself out of pride, discouraging others more for fear of what others say, just simple things that you overlook for either personal pride or a specific goal."**

"Wow," Akeno said giggling, "she does sound like a devil."

**Kim looked stunned at her claim before she glowed and Ron had to get between the two of them before they could fight as both girls could cause a lot of damage to each other and around them, "Look I know the two of you have issues but starting now you two are on the same team so can you two try and get along."**

"**Umm Ron, you do recall they have been on the same team before and they still have not gotten along too well," Tara pointed out.**

**But both girls at least decided not to fight here and put their backs to the others and huffed. Kim then looked at Ron, "So we are all devils? Why all of us?"**

**Ron smiled, "Well I gotten to know everyone here, yes even Bonnie," he added this seeing her look, "it was the time got the money from Bruno Nachos and decided I should actually spend my new money freely for a change."**

"He got money from a restaurant?" Issei asked.

Rias hummed for a second. "Maybe the Phenex family bought it as a whole. It must be a fancy restaurant if they are getting money from it."

**Kim raised a brow, "What does that mean?"**

**Ron looked sheepish, "Well my family is part of one of the main pillars in the Underworld. Basically we are somewhat a royal family. We are also very rich but my folks spend much time up here enjoying a peaceful life on earth and barely spend the family money. My full name is Ron Stoppable Phenex, of the House of Phenex."**

**To say Kim was surprise was an understatement but she was still impressed, "The name sounds a lot like…"**

"**Phoenix?" Ron asked, "Yeah our family is based off the legendary bird. We are not only attune to wind and fire but also we have a form of immortally."**

"Really?" Issei asked stunned by this fact.

Rias nodded with a frown thinking of a certain Phenex. "Yes it is one reason they are a powerful family. They have power over wind and flames and can heal from fire. They also are able to make tears that have healing properties and worth a lot of money."

Asia and Issei were stunned at the Phenexs' abilities.

"**Immortally?" Kim echoed.**

**Ron nodded, "yeah I never really shown it outright on mission but any injury heals up almost instantly even fatal wounds. We are still weak to light magic and holy items and spells but it is hard to kill a Phenex. Not impossible but close enough."**

Rias nodded again knowing this was true. Even if she haven't found a weakness yet she knew they were not all powerful. Otherwise they may have control over all of the underworld.

**Kim was stunned, never knowing this side of Ron. She knew he could handle himself, she would never would have brought him on her missions of she did not think so, but to be immortal… "So what about me, about all of us?"**

**Ron smiled, "Well you are now part of my peerage so you have the protection of the house of Phenex. Some devils use or see their peerage differently, some see them as slaves or servants and some see them as important people or friend. Heck the current Lucifer is married the queen of peerage." He saw the uncomfortable look on her face and added, "KP, you and everyone here are my friends. I would never make you guys do anything you can or don't want to do. Yeah I may give you all some order or jobs to complete but it is just the matter devils have to deal with and not anything bad."**

**Kim was glad that Ron wasn't going to force her to do anything unsavory or disreputable, but it was still a huge shock. Part of her didn't want to believe, but it was starting to be convincing, especially after she felt a shift in her own body and grew the same black as night bat wings as the rest of girls... Still, there was one thing that she needed to have explained.**

**"How did you turn me into a devil in the first place? Assuming that this still isn't some really vivid dream."**

"Someone's in denial~" Akeno said in a sing song voice.

**"Kim, why don't you want to believe?" Jess asked, giving a really good puppy dog pout, even better than Kim's.**

**"It's just hard to believe, so I'm not even sure what to believe."**

**"Oh, so it's just a case of shock." Crystal mentioned, and the girls agreed.**

"Understandable," Rias muttered to which the others nodded.

**"I'll explain the details later, but for now you need some time to accept what's happened and get used to being a devil. We'll help you out as best as we can."**

**"IKIW (I know I will)." Monique added to Ron's statement, and most of the girls agreed.**

**"I'm not planning to help out any more than necessary. She's the 'great Kim Possible' who can do anything. She'll get used to it and start bossing us around like she's one of the Great Satans."**

**"Bonnie, just let it slide and be nice, please?" Ron asked, and Bonnie did soften a little.**

**"Come on, she's now truly one of us, and cheerleading devils should stick together." Liz added with approving nods from Hope and Marcella.**

**"Fine, I'll play nice for now, but I'm not letting her become a high class devil before me!" Bonnie relented before starting to head for the door, "And we still have cheer practice, so let's get going before Hell freezes over!"**

"Wow bossy much," Issei muttered with a frown.

Rias giggled, "Reminds me of Sona and me sometimes. Though I wonder who would be who."

"Rivals," Koneko muttered knowing how the two can be sometimes.

**Kim blinked as Bonnie slammed the door. Ron shook his head, "I never really got that saying. It is not like the underworld is all fire and brimstone. It looks like earth but more land mass and a purple sky."**

**Kim looked at him trying to picture this underworld he described. "What was Bonnie talking about?"**

"**Well different devil have different classes. They show your rank and skill, power and skill level. All the girl including you are low class devils. It makes sense as that is what reincarnated devil start out as. When a devil become a high class they are able to gain a peerage of their own."**

**Kim took the information over, "I guess that makes sense. So Bonnie wants to be a high class then for the peerage?"**

Issei pumped his fist with a fire in his eyes. He knew he would get his own peerage one day that will become his harem.

**Ron shrugged, "That and a few other reasons. But don't worry, we will teach everything you need to know about being a devil. I help all my friend out and you are no exception KP. Tomorrow I'll show you how you can become a high class devil in no time."**

**Kim blinked as Ron left the locker room. Her head was still reeling from all she had learn. Despite all of this she could not help but smile. **_**'Everyone seems so happy, can I really feel the same as a devil? But maybe, I can learn to enjoy it. Ron'll help me out for sure. And then I'll be the one to help him.'**_

"Uh, the chapter is done," Asia said.

"Ara, ara, that was interesting. Can we read some more?"

Rias nodded, "I see no problem with it. Maybe we will turn up again."

Rias held out her hand and Asia gave her the book. Before Rias could open the book she blinked, "Wait, did we even know what piece was used on Kim?"

The others blinked when they realized that they did not even know.


	2. Chapter 2

Well a new reading story based on a new story. Funny thing how this came to be. I was challenged by one of the co-writers, wolfpackersson09, to making a writing story with Rias and her peerage. I read the story and I liked it enough to give it a shot. I hope I can do the characters justice here.

Also a shout out to shadowwriter329 as it is his birthday today and I wished to have this updated as a small gift.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Kim Possible nor High School DxD. I don't even own the story. That is own my shadowwriter329 and Wolfpackersson09, I am simply using this with their permission. …wait? Does that mean I have not succeeded in anything?

The Tale of the Stoppable Phenex

Rias open the book to the next chapter hoping to find more information on Ron and his peerage. They others looked at her waiting, all of them wondering what piece did Kim become.

_**'This isn't what I was expecting.'**_** Kim was honestly surprised at what she was doing at the moment. She was expecting something akin to either torturing the souls of the dead or tempting humans to sin. So she was pleasantly surprised to see that right now, being a Devil involved passing out fliers, the very same fliers that Monique showed her.  
><strong>  
>Issei and Asia nodded, though Asia has a small smile while Issei had a frown, "it seems strange to do but some of the request are fun," Asia admitted. She had fun helping that one man and wondered what other request she would have to take. Issei kept his moans down as he thought of the few request he did. He shivered thinking of one request he was asked for again and again.<p>

**"So, this is what we do?" She asked as Ron was helping her out.**

"This just part of KP. One of the ways you can become a High-Class Devil is to fulfill the desires of humans, we do represent the darkness and desire of humans. We stopped taking human sacrifice before I was born, kind of hard to get repeat business if we kill the clients." Ron said nonchalantly, and Kim stared at him for a little while.

"Wait, what about the value of human life?" Kim asked after getting out of it and passed out another flier.

Rias paused as this was an odd saying even by human standards.

**"Well, when my dad works as an actuary, there's always a value on human life. You'd be surprised at how many people would sell their souls just to have what you and the girls have." Ron finished with his stack of fliers and waited on Kim to finish.**

**Kim still found it strange as she handed another flier out. With another in hand she took time to look at it before she says, "I found it hard to believe that it is so easy to summon a devil with a flier. I thought you would need a draw seal or ritual of some kind."**

Issei nodded recalling that happening in different manga and TV shows.

**Ron gave a small laugh, "Yeah but the amount of people who knows how to make those today are far and few in-between. The fliers are made so someone can easily summon a devil. Plus it is easy to help keep track of client and how we do missions." **

"**Makes sense I guess," Kim mutters as she handed out her last flier. As they started to walk back Kim had a thought, "Do our missions around the world count as mission as devil?"**

Akeno hummed in thought as she recalled the first chapter, "Well they are doing request for human so it might be possible to do them for our progress."

**Ron shrugged, "I never did as it was your thing and it felt like I was intruding if I did. But if you want we can have those we help sigh contracts. But I would keep it quite from Bonnie though. While I am willing to help all of you getting to a higher class, I don't want any fighting between you girls and Bonnie might see it as cheating."**

"Not really," Rias states, "they are called, even if it is not from the flier or seals, fulfill that's human's desire and get the contract signed. If anything she goes beyond what most devils might be able to do and on a wider scale."

**Kim looked at him, "How did you get Bonnie to even agree to become a devil in the first place?"**

**Ron smile and said, "That is more a story she should tell. You will have to ask her. Same for the other girls. I'm sure they won't mind telling you."**

**Kim thought about it but pushed it from her mind. **

**(Scene change)**

**Kim looked at the palm of her hand at the new seal Ron just placed there. The others all smiled as they gathered around ready to do the jobs they well be requested. "Now with my family's seal you can teleport to the one making the contract. They should be easy. You won't be doing anything you don't want to do. Should be no harder than missions."**

**Kim smiled as Bonnie grinned behind her. "Good luck Kim, try and keep yourself from being embarrassed."**

"She's up to something," Kiba muttered as he recalled that Kim and this girl did not get along so she would not be smiling at her.

Akeno giggled thinking of different reasons the girl might be grinning before Asia said, "Maybe she's happy for Kim, like how you all were happy for me when I took my first request."

The others smiled at her even if they disagreed with her.

**Kim scowled as the seal under her formed as she was being called. She was lowered down and was gone. Kim found herself in a room inside someone's home. She turned to see a girl twelve or eleven standing there with a grin on her face. She was somewhat shorter than Kim with blond hair in two long pig tails. Her eyes went wide seeing her and cheered "I just called Kim Possible! This is better than the other devil girls I usually call."**

**Kim smiled seeing this is someone the girls helped a lot it seems, "No big, I just got started as a devil anyways. So what can I do for you?"**

**The girl grinned as she pointed to Kim, "if you're new then I won't beat around the bush; I want you to take my virginity."**

"…" Rias paused her reading in shock and she was not the only one. Akeno giggled at Kim's predicament, Koneko had a deadpan look, Asia blushed, while Kiba had a look of pity on his face as he had a request or two like that from some over eager girls. Issei gapped before he cried to the heavens, "Oh why does she get such a lucky request!? It's just not fair!" he paused though as he gained a perverted look on his face, "Still hearing some Yuri is nice as well."

"Pervy Sempai," Koneko muttered in distaste. Rias frowned before she read again wondering how Kim would handle this.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"**What?!" Kim asked started, not expecting this at all.**

**The girl sighed, "I am tired of being a virgin and the fact all my friends are either guys or not interesting in girls like I am. I want to lose my virginity to a nice hot girl. So shall we get started?"**

Issei cheered, "yeah go for it Kim!" he earned himself a smack to the face by the plate Koneko tossed at him. The girl didn't even look upset she broke her plate from the action she taken.

**(Scene change)**

**About two and a half hours later Kim returned and she did not look happy. The others were there and most gave her sympathetic looks. Bonnie however was grinning, "So how was Daphne?"**

**Kim glared at her, "You knew I would get a job like that didn't you?"**

"Ahhh," Rias muttered in understanding. Akeno grin thinking of way she can give Issei or some of the others request that might put them out of their comfort zones for the fun of it. Issei shivered for some reason and felt a great amount of dread.

**Bonnie shrugged, "Well Daphne is a regular to most of us girls and we have trouble dealing with her without doing anything drastic. So what did she want this time?"**

**Kim scowled, "to take her virginity."**

**The other girls winced and even Bonnie had trouble holding hers back "Yeah, she has been asking that for a while now. So did you….?"**

**Kim blinked and shouted, "NO! You think I would do something like that!?"**

"Ahhh," Issei moaned in disappointment at not only not hearing any details but also the fact Kim denied the girl her wish. He was once again laying on the floor by Koneko, this time her shoe.

**Bonnie laughed, "So what did you do to get her to sign the contract then?"**

**Kim sighed, "I went and taught her some cheer leading moves. Nothing out of her league but stuff to help her try for the school team next year. The only problem was trying to convince her to wear panties under the cheer skirt."**

Issei peeked up at that but was bopped on the head by pillow. "Koneko," Rias scolded her rook who still held the pillow.

She points to Issei and states, "His fault. Pervy thoughts,"

Issei cried on the floor, both from the pain and the fact Koneko was being so mean to him.

**"Maybe she'll grow out of it...eventually." Marcella mentioned as none of them wanted to do THAT with a twelve year old. Just because they were devils didn't mean that they'd break laws just for a contract.**

"Maybe, but the circle was a fast way to get there." Kim said as Monique entered the circle next.

"MT, see you ASAP." She said, as like Kim, she sank into the magic circle and disappeared. It was still something to get used.

"Huh?" Asia asked not knowing what she meant.

"I'm guessing that MT means 'my turn'," Rias replied. "And ASAP is a shorten phrase that means, as soon as possible'."

Asia nodded understanding.

_**'I wonder, could apply magic with science to create something like this?'**_** Kim thought as Tara served some tea to everyone.**

"How about some tea? It could be a while, depending on the request." Tara offered, and Kim accepted the offer.

Asia smiled at Akeno, "Ah she must make great tea just like you Akeno."

Akeno nodded with a small grin, "Oh I hope we do meet, who knows what things we can learn about each other." She sighed with a blush on her face, "Oh I can just hear her cries of pain right now."

"**Thanks Tara, I could sure use some." As Tara started to make the tea Kim looked around as some of the other girls were out on jobs but most were still several were sitting around talking. Kim knew the girls were all close but it still surprised her how they were all devils together in the same peerage. What more a peerage under Ron. Now that she thought about it, she did not really know anything about them with something this big hidden from her. Tara came over with the cup of hot tea. Kim smiled as she took the cup of tea. She blew it slightly before she took a sip. She beamed as she pulled the cup back, "This is pretty good Tara."**

**Tara grinned with pride, "Thanks, I been trying out different recipes for Ron and the others. I find that a cup of tea helps relax you after an annoying or difficult job or client." **

Akeno tiled her head as she listen. She did pride herself on her tea and was actually interested in what this Tara made for her fellow devils.

**Kim nodded and felt more relax after the job she just had to deal with. Kim glanced at Tara and asked, "Hey Tara, why did you join up with Ron?"**

**Tara giggled as she sat down next to Kim, "Well as you know I had a small crush on him since the incident at Camp Wannaweep. Well I actually got the courage to go up and talk to him. We talk and met up a few times, sometimes at Bruno Nachos and sometimes somewhere else. I always been fascinated with magic and that came up in one of our talks. Soon afterwards the talk on how he was a devil and able to use magic. I was excited and then he offered me a way to also be a devil and use magic as well. I said yes almost at once. So here I am and I learns many different spells."**

Rias smiled hearing the tale and glad Ron found a loyal peerage member. "Sounds like she is a bishop to me."

"I wonder what kind of spells she has under her belt," Kiba mused.

Akeno giggled, "Oh I hope there are spells that can cause a lot of pain. Oh so much lovely pain."

**Kim was quite as she took this in. "What kind of magic?"**

**Tara shrugged, "All kind of magic; attack defense, support and more. I found I am good at fire magic and wind magic as well as some healing spells. Maybe you should try and see what kind of magic you have."**

**Kim laughed, "I am not the magic type of girl. I doubt I can even do any."**

**Tara giggled again as if she knew something that Kim didn't. "Oh don't be like that. You never know until you go and give it a try. Maybe some time later Ron can help you see what kind of magic you can do or I can. I am one of the best spell casters here. Well Bonnie is good too but I doubt she would be willing to teach you much."**

"So if Bonnie is good at magic she is either another bishop or the queen." Rias said aloud, "She could be a pawn but she does not act like one and with her control of the other girls I saw she might be the queen."

"So do you think Kim is a bishop then?" Asia wondered.

Rias thought about it and shook her head, "Not sure but I am guessing no. she already said she has no magic skill but she may have not unlocked it."

Kim raised a brow at the mention of Bonnie good at magic, "I find that hard to believe really."

**Tara shrugged but said nothing else on the matter.**

_**'So Bonnie can use magic as well? That's new.'**_** Kim thought as she waited for the rest to get back. Ron was still around, and it was very strange to see Bonnie, of all people, rubbing his shoulders for a bit, and it was annoying for some reason. Even more so since normally she was completely against Ron in every way normally. Now, Bonnie was looking like she was a subservient lover of some sort.  
><strong>

Akeno giggled again wondering what kind of relationship the two had. She hoped one was the master to the slave in the bedroom.

**"Thanks for the shoulder rub Bonnie, but the next request is yours." Ron said as Tara handed a cup of tea to Ron, "This is good tea Tara." Tara smiled as Kim wondered what Ron did exactly beyond being a devil.**

"Do you do this kind of stuff?" Kim asked as Ron finished a sip of tea with Rufus also getting a Naked Mole Rat sized portion.

"Yeah, but usually if I do it's the high-level stuff like breaking curses and such."

"Sounds a lot like you Buchou" Kiba said getting a nod from Rias.

**As soon as Ron finished, Monique reappeared and looked tired.**

"INC (I Need Coffee)." She said as Tara got another cup ready.

"Sorry, but would tea be fine?" Tara asked, and was met with a nod.

**Kim moved over and Monique sat down next to her. The girl sat down and let of a sigh, "Man that was a pain to deal with."**

"**What happen?" Kim asked worried for her friend.**

**Monique frowns as she recalled what she had to deal with. "I got called by a fashion designer. Not a big one but someone making a name for themselves under a big company. I get called for jibs like that or make fashionable outfits for event or parties for people, so I usually have some designs ready to be used, added and modified. But TLJ also looked to get laid as well. But since I was not his type he was a RPITA." (Rude Pain in the Ass)**

"TLJ?" Koneko could not help but ask. Rias smiled as she read ahead,

"**TLJ?" Kim could not help but ask as she could not figure out the saying for that one.**

Koneko had a small blush on her face as Asia and Akeno giggled at her.

"**That Lolicon jerk," Monique stated getting Kim to frown. **

Koneko scowled slightly as she had to deal like a client or two like that.

**Ron walked up to them as he was frowning. He left shortly before Monique came back and Kim frowned seeing the look on his face.**

"Uh oh" Issei muttered, "What's wrong?"

Rias shook her head before she turned the page.

**(Scene change)**

"**So what is a rouge devil?" Kim asked as they entered the graveyard. **

"Ahhh," Issei said understanding. Asia looked nervous worried for the heroes fighting a rouge.

**It was the dead of night and yet Kim could see just as clear as the day. She was with Ron as well as some of the other girls including Tara, Monique, Hope, Marcella and Liz. Ron had told her that he receive a mission from one of the higher devils in the underworld about a rouge devil and they were had to take care of it tonight.**

**Ron answered her as he looked around, "A rouge devil is a devil that was once part of a peerage. But they turn mad and killed their master. Most of them become mindless beast that are more like rapid dogs. The pair we are looking for have been digging up bodies at night and eating them as well as any unlucky night time visitors. We have to find them and put them down."**

**Kim scowled at the idea of what these devils were doing. She did not like how they would be force to kill them but she understood why. Kim looked at the group, "Do you think this will be enough?"**

"It should," Rias said before she blinked sheepishly as she did not know what the group consist off.

**Ron smiled, "Actually I think we would have too many but better to be safe than sorry. Plus this lets me teach you about the evil piece system."**

"**Evil piece system?" Kim echoed.**

**Monique grinned, "Yeah girl, the EPS is what made all of us devil. It is CYAB." (Crazy yet a blast)**

Issei frowned knowing what was coming next, "Can we skip the explanation?"

Rias frown and shook her head, "No we are not going to skip anything in the book even if we know this information. Besides we might miss something important if we did."

**Kim raised a brow before Ron said, "A high class devil is given the pieces when they are ready to gain their peerage. They are all based on the chest board. I became a king of sort and the rest took the other pieces. Each piece has a unique ability that enhances the body of the person we use them on."**

"**What is that?" a harsh whisper was heard. **

"**Is it someone new?" another voice said.**

"**Smells like fresh blood."**

Asia let out a slight 'Eep!' hearing this. She did not want to know how scary the rouge devils were.

**The others turned to the large best appearing through the thin fog. One was hunched over with his hands replaced by two single hook like claws. He face was stretched and his teeth were long and needle like. The second was slightly taller with a bit less balk. He has long scooped claws and had a large curve horn on his back over his head. Both gazed at them as one drooled slightly.**

**"Yes, fresh blood of virgins I think. Shame there is a man among them, they never taste as good as young women." The bulkier of the two said, causing Ron to visibly show anger.  
><strong>

"Well their dead," Kiba said in matter of fact tone. From the slight interaction even he can tell Ron has a bond with all his peerage members.

**"Let's go!" He said as the girls suddenly moved into combat stances, ready to fight to the death if needed.**

**Monique grinned as she pulled out two small staff like ends. With a flick of her wrist the metal unfolded and extended until two blades were formed.**

Kiba looked interested at the weapons that were formed. _'They sound cool even if any of blades could break them easily.'_

**Ron then turned to Kim, "Remember how I said the pieces had their own abilities? Watch this."**

"**DBN," (Don't Blink Now) Monique said before she was a blur. Kim was stunned before her attention turned to the bulker devil. He was screaming in pain as two slash marks appeared on his chest. Blood leaked out as Monique appeared on the other side of him with blades out stretched as she had cut him. She frowned, "I didn't get very deep. TMF," (Too much fat)**

"Yeah that can get in the way at times," Kiba muttered recalling a time or two when he faced a fat rouge devil and resisted his swords because of it.

"**You bitch!" the devil screamed as he swung at her but she was gone again as he was cut on the arm.**

**Kim blinked as Ron explained, "Monique has the knight piece. It makes the devil super-fast. Most devils add weapons to make them even more deadly." Ron turned to Hope, Marcella and Liz, "Okay I give you girl's permission to promote."**

Akeno got a note book and started to write done some names and what piece they were.

**They all grinned as Hope and Marcella cried out together, "Promotion: Rook."**

**Ron said to Kim as both girl moved forward as the other devil charged at them, "By themselves pawns don't get a power boost but are able to temporary gain the powers of other pieces with my permission or in enemy territory. They can only change to what their bodies can handle but they trained to handle the rook at least."**

Koneko smiled slightly at the choice of piece the two pawns became, glad they trained to handle the power properly.

**Kim watched, seeing what her friends can do as they were very confident. The devil went to slam both its arms down on each of them.**

Asia let out another 'eep' scared for the girls.

**A dust cloud formed on the impact but when it cleared both girls were fine. In fact, to Kim's amazement, both girls had a single hand raised and was holding a claw back with ease. Kim had her mouth open seeing the strange sight of a beast many time their size being overpowered by two small girls. Ron chuckled seeing her face, "Rooks are tank like pieces that gain monstrous strength and endurance."**

"Rooks rule," Koneko stated getting an eye roll from Akeno and Rias.

**The girls grinned as they pushed back and sent the devil flying onto the other which was still trying to hit Monique. They landed in a heap as Liz cried, "Promotion: Bishop," she then turned to Tara, "Ready Tara?"**

**"Ready Liz." Tara said as they readied their magic.**

"Bishops are basically the mages. They support the group by casting spells, most women in Devil society use magic to fight, or just to look good."

"So we were right with Tara being a bishop." Rias muttered as Akeno made another note. Said queen looked back at the book wondering what kind of magic she had and how much pain would she be able to bring.

**Ron explained as Tara used a wind spell to power up Liz's fire magic, scorching the two devils in agony. It was unsettling, but it just made them mad. **

"Combo attack!" Issei could not help but cry.

Rias nodded, "yes it seems the two of them have a good grasp of teamwork and combining their magic together for a powerful spell with less effort."

Akeno had a small blush on their face, "ooooooh, can you imagine the pain they must have felt at that. The burning and heat of the flames licking their skin. I rather us lighting as it seems to be faster and stun them so I can cause more pain but they still did good."

The group sweat dropped at Akeno.

**That's when Ron jumped in and showed his wings to Kim for the first time.**

_**'So...beautiful' **_**Kim thought as she saw the brilliant gold and fire red of the bird-like wings. He flew above the two devils and unleashed a powerful series of lances made from fire, ending the lives of the strays before they could retaliate.**

"KP, do you know what piece you are?" Ron asked as he flapped his wings and floated down.

"Finally," Rias muttered as she wanted to know most of all. The others were on the edge of their seats listening wondering what did Kim become.

**Kim looked up at him, taking in the beautiful sight before she focused on his question. "Not really. I mean I feel stronger and I noticed I could move a bit faster but you said that those are powers from a rook and kni…" she stopped as she recalled something Bonnie had said when she found out she was a devil.**

'_**Only I should be living like a queen.'**_

They blinked before Rias gasped and read on before the others could react to make sure she was right.

**Kim turned to Ron who smiled at her. "Like any chess board the queen is the most powerful piece. The same is said for a peerage. They have the powers from the rooks, knights and bishops but can be trained to an even greater degree. You Kim are my queen."**

The group was stunned hearing this. "No way," Issei whispered.

Akeno had a small ounce of pride as she write that into her notes. "To think she would become a powerful piece."

Rias thought it over and said, "From what we know Kim is a powerful fighter before even becoming a devil. Now that she's become a queen…I don't even know how strong she is."

"Wait and see," Koneko said getting nods all around.

Akeno then added, "Until we have a chapter where we can scale her skill level against we cannot make a decent judgment."

Issei pouts and crossed his arms, "No fair. She is new and gets turned into a queen."

Kiba sweat dropped but decided not to comment.

**Kim was stunned; when she was told she was a devil and even now with the powers and values of the evil pieces she never expected Ron to make her a powerful piece. "Ron…I…"**

**Ron held a hand up, "Don't worry about it. I was always planning on making you my queen when I thought of introducing you to the devil lifestyle. I may have been force to use it sooner and without your consent but I don't regret it for a movement."**

Rias smiled at Akeno who smiled back as they agree with Ron.

**Kim was quite before she pulled Ron into a hug after he landed and his wings vanished. Ron held her with a smile knowing she needed this. The other girls smiled at the moment as they stood off to the side, happy for the pair. Tara giggled softly as she had a thought, **_**'Maybe Kim will see the great man we all gotten to see. If she is able to adapt to being a devil so well she might also try and be with him like everyone else does. I'm sure she won't mind sharing him with all of us.'**_

Issei froze hearing this, "Oooh he is a man among men to truly have a harem that is willing to share! I both hate and envy the man! He is my rival and idol!"

Again the group sweat dropped, "How does that make sense?" Kiba asked.

"You wouldn't understand pretty boy!"

**(Scene change)**

**It was a delightful dinner when Ron got home later that night. As they ate Ron's father asked, "So did everything go okay with dealing with those rouges?"**

**Ron nodded "yeah they weren't nothing to write home about but at least Kim is learning about the evil pieces."**

**His father nodded, "Good, I'm glad she's adjusting well. How did she do for her first day as a devil?"**

Rias paused surprise at how Ron's parents were acting. He knew one had to be a Phenex, the father from the way he started the conversation, but they were not acting like nobles of a pillar house at all.

**Ron shrugged, "She did alright, she only did one request cause we got the rouges to deal with and her first job was a success even if the original job was something none of the girls are willing to do and for good reason." **

**Both parents frowned as they have heard about some of the jobs Daphne gave to the other girls when she made a wish. Ron's mother then asked, "How are the other girls doing?"  
><strong>

**Ron thought it over, "Most are doing fine, Tara is waiting for her maid's outfit back so she can wear it again and Bonnie has some issues with her sisters again. And Yori is training but she says she is doing well."**

"Yori?" Asia asked at the name. "Who Yori?"

"No idea," Rias muttered as Akeno made another note. "But from the sound of it she is another member of his peerage."

Akeno looked up at her king, "from the sound of it Ron almost has a full peerage. Even if we do not know what pieces were used he still has the numbers for it."

Rias frowned here. She recalled the Rias in the book knowing Ron and wondered if her situation with Riser was the same here or was it with Ron? She went back to reading to get her mind off of it.

**Both parents nodded glad everything was going good for the group. "So you have two rooks left and a few pawns" his father stated getting onto a different subject. "Soon you will have a full peerage and at such a young age. Any ideas who you would want to have?"**

Akeno made another note but had to admit it still was impressive. Better than the peerage they had right now.

**Ron thought about it and admitted, "I have an idea for one but she might not be easy to convince."**

**The talk went to different matters as Ron thought of both Kim and the one strong fighter he had in mind to become a member of his peerage.**

Rias closed the book as the chapter was done. "Well that was informative."

The others nodded, "I was really surprised," Kiba admitted. "I did not expect Kim to become a queen."

Akeno giggled, "Let me read next. I want to see what kind of punished and pain Kim will bring."

Rias sighed but offered the book to Akeno. _'Should I point out not all queens are sadist? Nah she wouldn't understand anyways.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Well a new reading story based on a new story. Funny thing how this came to be. I was challenged by one of the co-writers, wolfpackersson09, to making a writing story with Rias and her peerage. I read the story and I liked it enough to give it a shot. I hope I can do the characters justice here.

With Christmas only a few days away I would also wish everyone a happy holiday.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Kim Possible nor High School DxD. I don't even own the story. That is own my shadowwriter329 and Wolfpackersson09, I am simply using this with their permission. …wait? Does that mean I have not succeeded in anything?

The Tale of the Stoppable Phenex

Akeno open the book and started eagerly. "Chapter three,

**Kim calmed herself as she stood in her stance. All around her, her opponents all got ready to fight.**

"Who's she fighting?" Kiba asked wondering what kind of trouble is Kim in.

**Kim looked from one girl to another wondering which one would make the first move. Bonnie was the first to charge as she pulled her hand back as if she was holding a javelin. To Kim's surprise one did appear made of lightening before Bonnie threw it at Kim. Kim shifted her body as the lightening shot past her. All around her shouts were heard, "Promotion: Knight/Rook/Bishop!"**

The group looked on stunned, "Ara, Ara, Kim is ambitious. To have a fight with a large amount of pieces at once."

"She can do it…right?" Asia asked.

Rias frowned "Well there are some strong experience queen's that can handle it with ease. But there are several factors here. Kim is not very experience so that counts against her. And the rest of the pawns have been promoted at the start and no doubt experience in the pieces they became. From what I can tell Kim is good enough to handle strong humans but these are devils so the odds are against her."

Issei frowned wondering how Kim was going to handle this.

**Kim ducked and caught the leg of Jessica as she did a spinning kick to Kim's head. Kim spun around still holding Jessica and threw the girl at a charging Crystal. The pair tumbled to the ground as Hope jumped over them and flipped in the air before landed a powerful axe kick on Kim. Kim raised an arm and blocked the kick, causing a shock wave to pulse from them and the ground cracked under them but Kim did not falter. Kim pushed her arm back and Hope flipped herself in the air and landed before Kim. The pair threw a punch at each other and once again caused a shock wave but Hope gritted her teeth while Kim was focus. Bonnie and Liz attacked from behind with a fire and lightening spell. Kim sensed them coming and pulled back her fist and grabbed Hope by her wrist. Kim moved low, pulling Hope with her and tossed the girl at her friends, just under the flying spells which Kim jumped away to avoid.**

"So far so good," Kiba muttered as he like the others were on edge listening. Akeno had a small smile of her face as she imagine the pain the fighters must be feeling.

**As Kim landed Marcella was on Kim with her new speed and landed a punch onto Kim's face. Her head turned slightly and her skin was moved from the hit but overall she did not move otherwise. Kim turned her eyes to Marcella's stunned face before the girl caught a palm strike to the chest and was sent flying back.**

Rias was impressed. For a new devil, even if she was a queen, Kim was doing better than expected. She was able to block the hits from the rooks, avoid the spells and use her endurance to her advantage against the knights to get an opening for a counterattack.

**On the sidelines Monique whistled, "Girl is BWAS," (Barely working a sweat)**

**Tara nodded as she held a cup of tea for Ron who was watching, "Well Kim is a queen."**

**Monique shook her head, "Yeah but she has not really trained in her new powers. The other girls may be pawns but they all promoted and now all the other pieces. They also had more training as devils and their abilities and yet KP is still MTLLT." (Making them look like Toddles)**

**Ron took the tea kept watching, "You forget Mo, KP has more training and experience fighting against the odds. She takes on guys three times her size and still knocked them out. Even before a devil Kim was stronger than she looks and for her weight and size." As he took a sip he noticed the look Monique gave him, "Kim usually at the top of the cheerleading pyramid, and you have to be one of the lightest girls to even be up there for everyone to hold."**

"Well that seems to factor in as well." Akeno said before reading on, hoping to read of more painful moments.

**Tara nodded, "Yep, even before we became devils we have no trouble holding Kim at the top. She was one of the lightest even with all her lean muscles."**

**Ron nodded and petted her head as she sat next to him. Tara smiled and purred in content. It did not help the image with Tara now wearing a small French maid outfit with a head band that looked like cat ears and a tail peeking out of the skirt.**

Koneko eyebrow twitched slightly while Issei had a perverted look on his face, "ohh sounds cute. I wish there was a nice picture." Koneko's eyebrow didn't stop at the pawn's moaning.

**Ron went on, "Even all of this before she became my queen. She may not know any magic spells yet but she has her fighting skill before becoming a devil. Now that she is a devil and a queen she has to train to know her limits. This is just as much of training for her as it is for the rest of the squad."**

**That made sense to Monique. If Kim did not know her limits, then how would she surpass them and become a high class devil? Ron watched as the girls kept up the sparring, throwing punches and spells. Kim kept dodging, but the girls were getting better at timing and teamwork.**

**"Still, she is doing PDG (Pretty Damn Good) for going against the entire squad." Monique added as Bonnie was kicked in the stomach and Liz was placed in a submission hold.**

Akeno sighed imagining it with a small blush.

**"I agree, but I usually work with Bonnie on spells, and Liz doesn't quite have the power in hers. I think it's because she's promoted herself to Bishop while I am one?" Tara pondered, but Ron received a text message on his phone from his father.**

**"STOP THE SPAR!" Ron shouted and got everyone to stop in mid charge/strike.**

"Ahh! What happen!?" Issei cried out as Akeno surprised them all by her shout. She giggled but went on like normal.

**It was almost funny, since it almost degraded to an all-out brawl with Kim in the middle holding Bonnie over her head and blocked a hit from Hope. Ron had the attention of the girls, "Go home, pack your bags, and get some rest because we are going to Japan! Don't forget a reference book for Katakana, and leave your speaking books behind."**

Rias raised a brow, did this mean what she thought it meant?

**(Scene Change)**

**Rias Gremory, next heiress of the Gremory house looked at her opponent. The petite girl with short dark hair and glasses was none other than her friend and rival Sona Sitri, heiress of the house of Sitri.**

**"So, did you hear the news?" Rias asked as she made small talk while planning her move on the chess board.**

**"I have. It seems our mutual friend Ronald Phenex is coming here to Kuoh Academy for a short while." Sona said with a very neutral look, but there was a gleam of happiness in her eyes, as she had not seen the second youngest of the Phenex household in quite some time.**

Rias blinked, "wait, Sona knows Ron as well?"

"I think that makes sense," Akeno replied "Being friends with you she would know Ron if you are friends with him as well."

Issei however was quieting wondering who Sona was and why did she sounds familiar.

**Rias smiled thinking of her friend, "it seems surprising but I can't say I can complain. When will he be here?"**

**Sona adjusted her glasses and said what she recalled reading from the message she gotten, "he should be here sometime tomorrow. But he won't be coming alone. From the number of other students transferring in I say he is bringing his peerage as well."**

**Rias said nothing as she moved her piece. She knew her friend was working on his peerage in America and wondered what kind of peerage he would have. She knew he was nothing like his cousin Riser but she still could not help but wonder. Sona noticed the look on her face and added, "He nearly has a complete peerage from the number of students coming with him. One of them caught my attention though." Seeing that she had her friend's attention she moved her next piece and said, "One Kim Possible is coming to the academy as well."**

"Well if Kim is as famous as they say then I think it would make sense for her to stand out to Sona," Rias said with a nod.

**Rias blinked recognizing the name at once. "The Kim Possible that Ron partners up with all the time to save the world?" she smiled, "I guess he made her a devil at the beginning of their adventures. No wonder they are able to do remarkable things." She moved one piece and said cheekily, "Check."**

Rias pouts here, so she was wrong but it was understandable from her point of view.

**Sona blinked and looked at the board before she scowled. **

**(Scene change)**

"**So we can understand any language?" Kim asked as they started to depart from the plane after they arrived in Japan. **

**Ron nodded, "Yea devil are able to understand any spoken language as if it was plain English. You can talk to two different guys with two vastly different languages and able to understand both of them with ease even if they cannot understand each other. You can also have them understand you even if you never spoke that language before."**

**Kim thought it over and still found it amazing. **_**'This will help us on our missions when out of the US.'**_

**Ron now grinned as he waved at someone waiting for them near the gate. "Yori, I'm glad you can make it."**

"Yori?" Kiba asked.

"Ummm maybe she is another member of the peerage," Asia suggested.

Rias nodded, "Yes I think she was mention briefly in the last chapter.

**"It is my honor to greet you Stoppable-san." Yori said, but threw the group off in curiosity.**

**"Uh, Ron who is this?" Kim being the first to ask about this Japanese beauty.**

**"Oh, you girls hadn't met yet. Yori's my second Knight. Yori, this is the rest of my peerage of friends." Ron said as Yori made a polite bow to the group.**

**"It is an honor, my name is Yori, Knight of Ron Stoppable Phenex." Kim bowed politely as well.**

**"I'm Kim Possible, Ron's best friend and Queen." Kim introduced herself. Bonnie was a little jealous for not knowing about her, but introduced herself all the same, "Bonnie Rockwaller, Bishop."**

"Okay so he has both bishops used," Kiba said counting with his fingers, "And both knights are used as well. With his queen and the pawns means he has just three pawns and both rooks yet."

Rias nodded with a frown, seeing that Ron's peerage has a much greater number then hers and seem to work very well together.

**"I'm Tara, and I'm also Ron's Bishop." Tara said, and gained more respect from Yori then Bonnie's curt introduction.**

**"I'm Liz, Ron's pawn." Liz was unsure of what to make of Yori, but she seemed friendly enough.**

**"My name's Hope, and this Marcella." Hope started off.**

**"We're both Pawns." Marcella finished, and wondered if they now had a new friend to hang with.**

**"Nice to meet another member of the pack," Jessica said with a grin, "I'm Jessica and I'm also a pawn."**

**Crystal smiled and waved "Hey, I'm Crystal and I'm Ron the last of the current pawns." **

**"Nice to meet AFK (A Fellow Knight). My name's Monique, and I think we'll get along fine." Monique finished up.**

Issei was all giddy as he imagine the new girls and hope he would get to meet them. _'Maybe my rival and idol will be able to help my guy with his harem.'_

**After all, they still had to reach Kuoh Academy after all.**

**Yori bowed once again before she led the way for them. They found a long limo waiting for them as Yori open the door, "Phenex-sama has gotten this small ride for use to travel to Kuoh Academy. Our bags will be taken ahead so we do not have to worry."**

**Bonnie grinned as she gotten in with everyone after her. They all sat comfortably while Ron leaded back relax with Yori on one side of him and Kim on the other. Kim looked over and asked, "So Yori how did you meet Ron?"**

**Yori smiled, "I meet Stoppable-san when he went on that exchange trip. I trained at the school he attended and we became friends. After helping us with Monkey Fist he talked about his abilities of a devil and offered me a place. I honorably accepted."**

"Monkey Fist," Issei asked confused, "That sounds like some sort of Kung Fu movie."

"Maybe it is a villain they had to face before," Kiba added recalling that two of them help save the world.

**Kim looked at Ron, "how come you never said anything about Monkey Fist?"**

**Ron shrugged, "The school is sort of a secret and I was not allowed to even speak about it. They may not know of me being a devil but they were respectful enough for me to agree."**

**Kim frowned wondering how much of Ron's life that she didn't know. Up near the front Tara and Crystal gasped causing the others to look out the window and saw the school. It was breath taking with its large and fancy looking main building and several other buildings around it. The limo stopped and they all got out, getting everyone's attention. As they followed Ron to the main building they could hear the whispers all around them, "Who are they?"**

"**Oh did you see that one girl, she's hot."**

"**Check out the size of that girl."**

Issei was grinning waiting to see his guy meet the girls and impress them all.

"**The boy in front seems really cute."**

Issei scowled slightly hearing this. He did not need another pretty boy stealing the attention from the girls. Kiba chuckled, "Well they are getting some attention,"

"Quite pretty boy!"

**Kim looked around before one girl gave a squeal, "hey that's Kim Possible!"**

**More whispers and cries were heard all around them, "Ohh is it really her?"**

"**She's so hot."**

"**Oh the guy is Ron Stoppable,"**

"**He looks even cuter in person."**

"**Do you think either one of them will sign my plushies?"**

Issei was crying anime tears hearing how the guy was getting the attention of the ladies, _'I knew that would happen. This school doesn't need any more pretty boys.'_

"Plushies?" Rias questioned wondering what that was about.

"**I wonder if he is dating any of the girls with him."**

"**If they are dating, maybe they won't mind us joining in."**

Issei gained a perverted look on his face as he wondered who that is, maybe he will get lucky.

"**Do you think that Kim is into girls?"**

Issei now had a nose bleed as Asia face became fully red as she could not take it anymore. Koneko then took her pillow and thumped Issei's face, knocking him to the floor.

**Kim raised a brow at that last comment before she turned to Ron, "Well the students seem…lively."**

**Ron chuckled as they entered the building and the students all still talked excitedly around them. They walked until they found the room for the student council. Ron open the door and smiled seeing his two old friend sitting behind or in Rias's case leaning on the desk. A few other students were around them but the two girls by the desk smiled brightly. "Ron!" Rias cried as she went up and hugged him.**

Rias had a small smile on her face while Issei gained a jealous look on his face.

**Ron laughed and hugged her back getting raised brows from his peerage. They pulled apart as Ron said, "girls, this is Rias Gremory, one of my oldest friends. The one at the desk is Sona Sitri, the president of the student council."**

Issei blinked, _'Sona? But that's not the president.'_

**Rias smiled at them, "Nice to meet all of you."**

**Sona nodded, "likewise, I was surprise when I was told you and your peerage was going to be transferred here. But I don't actually mind for once."**

**The only boy frowned slightly at Sona's words before he recovered and moved forward. He took Kim's hand and kissed it smoothly, "it is an honor to meet someone as famous in the human world as you Miss Possible. Hearing of you and your friend on the news seems incredible. Seeing you as a devil now though shows your skill indeed."**

"But she was only a devil a short while," Asia said confused.

"Yes but he doesn't know that," Rias reminded her, "From the sound of her feats it would seem unbelievable that a simple human with no known sacred gear would be able to do what she does."

**Kim raised a brow but took her hand back, "Nice to meet you but I have only been a devil for about three weeks now."**

**The boy blinked before he cried, "Huh!? But you have been going around the world for years now. You couldn't be just a devil recently."**

Kiba chuckled understanding how it seems that way. If he hadn't been reading this he would not have believed it as well.

**Kim frowned not liking how he thought that she could not do what she does without being a devil. "Believe me I only been a devil for three weeks now. My missions had nothing to do with me being a devil."  
><strong>

**"She's telling the truth. I was planning to ask her to join the peerage, but I was forced to rush it." Ron said, getting confused looks from the group.**

**"What Ron means he reincarnated me to save my life. I'm still learning the ropes of Devil hood." Kim explained getting some sympathetic looks.**

Rias smiled sadly as Kiba, Issei and Asia had understanding looks.

**"I'm sorry to hear that, but I have two people in my peerage that had died or were on the brink of death." Rias said as Ron decided to change topics.  
><strong>

Rias blinked as she recalled the first chapter when she was mention. She guessed hadn't reincarnated Asia at this point.

**"Okay, how about we take a tour of the school to get the lay of the land, and maybe bake some cookies." Rias smiled at Ron's statement and volunteered to show them around.**

Issei cried again as Rias giggled at her counterpart's actions.

**Rias led with Ron next to her as she showed them the different types of classrooms and the different halls where clubs were held. As they walked outside they say several sport teams doing their routine and Bonnie asked, "Is there a cheerleading squad here?"**

**Rias blinked before she tapped her chin in thought, "Now that I think about it I don't think we do."**

**Kim noticed Bonnie's look and nodded, "Alright I'll get everything started so we can have a squad going. But I will also have to hold tryouts for other girls that want to join."**

**Bonnie frowned at the last part but agreed seeing Kim was not going to back down from that. Rias then led them to an older building from how it looked but was kept in very good shape. "And this is the old school building. However now it is used as the club house for the Occult Research Club, which I am in charge of."**

**Bonnie raised a brow, "One club gets a whole building? I'm impress."**

Rias smiled happy she gotten their approval.

**Rias giggled, "Well the club is a front for my peerage and I to handle our devil duties." She open the door for them, "come inside and I shall introduce you all to them."**

**They walked down the hall and into a sitting area with several couches and four people inside. The one brown hair boy looked their way and got a big grin on his face seeing all the girls. He moved closer as he cried, "Yes, more girls are joining us! So many different figures and wonderful faces. Buchou thank you for helping me achieve-"**

Issei pumped his fist in joy before a giggle from Akeno caused him to look at her as she had a glint in her eyes as she read on.

**His praise was short live as he move over close to Jessica which noticed something and scratched his face with her hand, leaving five fine red lines.**

Issei cried out in terror. "Why!?"

Akeno giggled as she read some more.

**The boy cried out in pain holding his face and staggered slightly. "Jessica!" Kim shouted stunned at what she just did.**

**Said girl shrugged, "What? He was being a pervert."**

**Marcella knew that Jessica would not lie about something like that and how she would have notice so she had no problem lashing out to the staggering boy and manage to kick him right between the legs.**

Issei screamed like a little girl as he crossed and covered his crouch with his hands. He stared in horror at the book wondering why his counterpart was being punished for no reason…in his opinion at least.

**He froze in shock and pain before he gave a silent scream and fell to his knees and slumped over. Unfortunately for him he fell right by Bonnie who did not seem to enjoy being near the pervert, "get lost!" she cried as she shocked him with a bit of lightening. He cried out before he fell on the ground by the couch all black and smoking.**

Issei froze before he fainted in fear, _'Why? It's not fair. They didn't even give me a chance. I didn't even get to see anything yet!'_

Akeno giggled with a blush on her face as she pictured the action in her head. "*sigh* that was wonderful. Some much pain. Please let there be more."

**Kim looked at the three girls open mouth, "guys! Isn't that a bit much!?"**

**The one girl came closer holding her face with a blush, "Oh no he should get more. Oh more wonderful pain and punishment."**

**If the words themselves did not creep out the group it was the look on her face with the blush, the slightly movements and rubbing of her thighs that made the group back up a step.**

**"You haven't changed a bit Akeno. Still the semi-evil sadist as usual."**

Akeno huffed, "Semi-evil? The nerve of him."

Rias giggled while Koneko gave the queen a deadpan look.

**Ron said also stepping back with the rest of the girls, except Tara who was smiling sweetly and yet had a twinkle in her eyes.**

Akeno paused here and had an interested look on her face before she started again.

**"Ara, ara, you still remember those fun days." Akeno mentioned as the girls were confused, as well as the boy.**

**"Akeno Himejima everyone, I know her from childhood hanging out with Rias, and she's a major sadist." Ron mentioned, as the youngest of the group came up next to Ron.**

**"Good to see you. Cats rule." She said before getting to her place on the couch.**

Koneko nodded to this statement knowing it was true.

**"What did you say!?" Jess said, and was obviously growling out loud. Ron patted her head and calmed her down.**

**"Don't worry about Koneko, she's a cat person."**

"What's wrong," Asia asked. "Kitties are cute."

Rias raised a brow thinking over this Jessica. Some of her choice of words stuck out and her demeanor added the fact she is not getting along with Koneko at first glance are starting to be put together in her head.

**"So, who's the pretty boy and the perv?" Liz asked, after Ron mentioned Koneko.**

**"Kiba Yuuto is my Knight, and the one you generally pounded was my only pawn, Issei Hyoudou." Rias mentioned and the girls sent a glare in his direction.**

Issei had tears in his eyes again at the fact the girls are hating him. _'Why are they being so mean to me?'_

**Ron could not help but chuckle at the poor pawn but he did bring this upon himself.**

"I did Not!" Issei cried out only to be silence by another pillow thrown by Koneko.

**(Scene change)**

**Kim sat next to Ron who was playing a game of chess with Rias. The last few days were going smoothly since they arrived. The classes were a bit to get use to as you did not change classrooms for different subjects and having to write everything in Japanese but the girls were able to handle it in strides. Yori also adjusted well to the school life as she confided in her (being Ron's best friend and the queen in the peerage) that she was not use to the life of a regular school girl with how her old school and home was. But she ninja girl shows she was adaptable and now got along with many students even if she had an awkward moment every now and again. **

Rias smiled, "I'm glad they are able to get into the school life very well."

Kiba nodded as he thought of Yori. He will admit he wanted to spar with this knight as he wondered how fighting a ninja would be like. Rias sighed as she also wanted a real life ninja in her peerage.

**The girls had also gotten permission from the student council to let them start a cheerleading team and already hanged some fliers so students interesting may try out. Kim had herself as the captain judging as well as Bonnie who while a pain had good judgment on skill even if Kim had to make her fair and Sona told them she and her queen would also be sitting and judging as a third un-bias party and to make it fair to other students. They already had other students interested inclining some of Rias's and Sona's peerage members and even more students. **

Issei had a perverted grin on his face as he pictured the peerage girls in cheerleading uniforms and some of the other girls around the school. Rias looked at Akeno, "A cheer squad? That does sound interesting."

Asia wondered what a cheer squad was but hope the Asia of this story will be there soon and see what that is like.

**Kim listened as Rias told them of some trouble Issei had last night on a request. "Stray priest?" Kim asked hearing the term for the teen Issei faced, "is that like a rouge devil?"**

Akeno paused as the others looked at each other. They all wondered if this meant that they would see Asia soon.

**Rias smiled slightly at the analogy and figured the priest from last night would be insulted by Kim, "In a way even if they would be insulted by the comparison. But yes they are priest that went against the church in their methods when dealing with devils and other faction that are too extreme. This one has a real problem with devils and had no restraint in torturing and killing the client. Although Issei is having a harder issue with that nun there."**

"So it is when we see Asia," Rias said as said girl look nervous.

**Kim and Ron raised a brow, "Nun?"**

**Rias nodded, "yes there was a nun there and Issei was defending her as the stray priest had ripped her outfit in some form of argument. She seems very scared and Issei wanted her to come with us when we were forced to leave."**

**Kim frowned slightly, "Did you leave her behind?"**

Asia looked down while Issei looked frustrated remembering that night.

**Rias nodded although she looked slightly ashamed in the fact, "yes, my magic seal could only teleport members of my peerage and with the fallen angels coming I did not have time to make a seal that can let her travel with us. I already told him he might not be able to see this nun and now he is all depressed about it."**

Asia looked up at Issei and placed her hand in his own. He looked at her and smiled. Asia was always grateful for him and the fun day he gave her before she was taken back by the fallen angels.

**Kim frowned thinking. She didn't think she had the heart to abandon anyone when they need help and she could only imagine what Issei may be feeling right about now. She glanced at Ron who noticed and smiled at her. Kim then got up and left the room hoping to find Issei and help him in his time of need. **

Issei blinked but was thankful that Kim was willing to do that for him. Then he thought that she might make it in time before Asia was taken and help save her.

**"Sorry Rias, but I'm going to cut this game short." Ron said excusing himself as Rias looked at him.**

**"Where are you going?" She asked as Ron headed towards the door.**

**"I always get my friend's back, and this isn't any different. So, I'll probably do something stupid, nothing new." Ron said, surprising Kim, Rias, and the rest of Rias' peerage.**

Akeno giggled at the statement, "It seem funny hearing a Phenex say that. I wish some were hear to even hear that."

Rias nodded though she paused thinking…

**"Ron, thanks." Kim and Ron rushed to find Issei.**

**"No problem KP. I know you like helping people." Ron kept rushing with Kim. They had a limited amount of time to find Issei and this nun.**

**(Scene change)**

**The pair were looking for close to two hours now and finally found a lead to Issei. First he was not at any of the places he been seen before and was not at home. Then with the help of Rufus they were able to find a trail to several places such as several stores, a burger joint, an arcade and now heading to the park. Several people have seen him but they also mention that he was with a girl. Both devils wondered if this was the same girl he was worried about before.**

Asia gasped, "Maybe they will get to see us and we can hang out."

Issei nodded though as he hears of where the book couple went to and was worried that it might be close to the time.

**They did find Issei but he was alone on the ground, slightly injured and gritting his teeth as he struggled to keep the tears from falling. Kim and Ron ran to him and helped him up "Issei, what wrong?" Kim asked.**

"**They took her," he said and Ron knew the tears and grit teeth was not from pain, at least not physical pain.**

Asia gasped once more though this time she wrapped Issei in a hug knowing what was going to be coming next.

"**What," Kim asked figuring who he meant, "Who took her?"**

**Issei was shaking, "the fallen angel came and…I could not protect Asia."**

**Kim frowned as she looked around hoping to see a clue to where they might have gone but all there was around them was a slightly singed stuff toy. Issei then said "She, she gave herself up. She willingly let herself be taken, so that I would not get hurt."**

**Ron and Kim felt terrible that they were too late to help but knew Issei was feeling worst. Kim grabbed his shoulders to get him to look at her, "Hey calm down Issei. It's not over yet. We can still save her. Let's head back and think of a plan before charging their base."**

**Issei looked at Kim stunned before he nodded.**

Rias winced here knowing this would not go well if her actions here had anything to say about it. Before Akeno went on Rias looked at her bishop, "Asia, before we go on I want to apologies."

Asia blinked at her "Why,"

"I think I will be saying some things that might be hurtful to hear. I was worried for my peerages safety and didn't think we would be able to help you."

Asia stared at Rias before she smiled, "it's okay. You all came to help me in the end so we have nothing to worry about."

Rias nodded thankful for the nun's forgiving nature. She hoped it was still there after this.

**(Scene change)**

"**No, I forbid it." Rias stated looking at a stunned Issei.**

**The two peerages were in the clubhouse with Issei standing before Rias asking her for help. "But we need to save her." Issei pleaded with his king.**

**Kim stood to the side stunned at Rias. She gotten use to the girl since her time here and thought she was someone she could respect but here she was talking down to Issei and denying him the chance to help his friend. She watched as the two argued before Rias slapped Issei across the face when he said he would go save her even if he has to become a rouge devil.**

**Kim has shaking with contained rage with clenched fist to try and keep herself steady, "So that's it?" she questioned aloud getting everyone's attention. "We simply stay here and forget about her?"**

Issei, who was gritting his teeth remembering this looked up in hope.

**Rias sighed, "I'm afraid we have to. The church where the fallen angels are staying is enemy territory. Holy ground can weaken a devil and charging there is dangerous. Not to mention the fallen angels there and stray priest with light weapons. Light is poison to us and we would only be going to our deaths." She took a step towards Kim and said, "I can understand why Issei is upset but why are you Kim? Why do you want to save her?"**

"I think it is because she is a hero," Kiba said "She is use to saving people so it must be hard to hear us not going to Asia right away."

"**Because she is innocent!" she cried shouting at Rias getting shock looks from the group, "She does not deserve to die or whatever faith they have for her when we can do something."**

**Rias narrowed her eyes, "to go would equal death. Worst then death if the priest get their hands on you. You would risk this for a girl you never even laid eyes on before?"**

"**Yes!" Kim's reply stunned even Rias. "Yes I would because that is what I do. I help people when they have on one else to turn too."**

Asia had tears in her eyes hearing Kim's claim. "She is a pure honest soul."

**Rias recovered and huffed, "I would have thought when you became a devil you would have a change in mindset. You're simply being-"**

_**SLAP!**_

The group jumped as Akeno shocked them as she shouted the phrase. She giggled to herself but the others looked at her confused.

**Kim moved forward and slapped one right across Rias's face, her head lowered and her hair covering her eyes**,

"She did what!?" Rias shouted stunned. She never heard of anything like that before. No one has ever slapped her in such a manner before. The others were equaling stun while Akeno giggled, "Ara, Ara, you were not expecting that huh Rias."

Rias pouts angrily at her queen, "Just keep reading Akeno."

"**You think I changed who I am, just because I'm a devil now?" she asked lowly. She raised her head and Rias saw a fire in her eyes, "Becoming a devil has changed nothing for me. I risk my life to help others every god damn day and don't think that becoming a devil will chance anything."**

"**You are being stupid!" Rias shouted holding her red cheek.**

"**If being smart means I have to stay hiding and let some innocent girl die when I can do something then let me be the dumbest girl in the world!"**

**And with that Kim turned and headed for the door. Rias recovered from Kim's reply and shouted, "Where are you going?"**

"**Where do you think?"**

**Rias gritted her teeth, "If you go then you will die!"**

**Kim looked back at her with the same fire in her eyes, "You act like I'm afraid of death."**

The others were stunned while Issei thought that Kim was one of the bravest girl he could think off.

**Rias could do nothing as Kim left the room before Issei finally made up his mind and ran after her. Rias collapsed in the chair and sighed before looking at Ron. "You have the most stubborn queen I've met."**

**"Yeah, but she isn't the only stubborn one." Ron said before looking towards his peerage, "Girls, you can stay here if you want." He then started walking towards the door.**

"He's going too!?" Issei cried as everyone was stunned.

**"Where are you going!?" Rias asked as Ron opened the door.**

**"I'm going to watch KP's back. I'd do the same for you and the others." Ron said as he exited.**

**"It seems Ron hasn't changed since we were kids. What do you want to do?" Akeno asked, but before Rias could answer, Tara started towards the door.**

**"So, who else is coming with me?" She asked as more of the Stoppable/Phenex peerage also headed for the door.**

**"The prey's out there, and the pack's going for a hunt. I'm in!"**

**Yori smiled as she followed, "It will be our honor to assist in this rescue."**

Asia covered her mouth stunned with tears forming in her eyes. She never expect so many people was willing to go and fight for her even if she never met them before. _'Maybe they will all be friends with me…with all of us.'_

**Rias watched stunned as more and more of Ron's peerage left the room. Rias then asked, "Do you think I will ever have a peerage like that?"**

**Said peerage looked at her, "like what?" Akeno asked.**

"Yeah what she said?" Issei asked.

"**They have some much trust in each other," Rias explained. "They all know the risk and yet they follow Kim and Ron willingly into a battle when not ordered to at all because they want to and trust them. Do you think I will have a peerage like that?"**

They looked at her before they all smiled, "But you do silly," Asia said with a smile.

Rias looked from one to another as they all smile at her. Rias smiled bad wanting noting more than to keep everyone like this forever.

**Her three friends all smiled at her fondly, "I think you already do Buchou." Kiba stated before he turned as walked out the door with Koneko behind him. Akeno looked at Rias with a smile who smiled back knowing what to do.**

**(Scene change)**

**Outside the abandon church the two groups stood ready. "So what's the plan KP?" Tara asked seeing as she and Ron had the most experience breaking into villains' lairs.**

Issei had a large grin on his face. With some many of their friends there she would not doubt rescue Asia.

"**They will have her in the inner most sanctum so we need to get there. We are pressed for time to save Asia and no easy way to sneak into the sanctum so we will be using the front door."**

"**So shall we knock?" Kiba asked.**

**Koneko walked forward to the door and pulled back her small fist. She punched the door and sent it flying inside, "knock knock," she stated.**

Asia giggled as Koneko nodded for her actions.

**Jessica scoffed, "Show off."**

**Koneko turned her head at her and said "Cats rules."**

Koneko nodded again knowing it was true and it would also rile the girl up.

**Before Jessica could retort Kim lead the way inside. The room was large but slightly damage with a single teen standing at the altar. He had a wind toothy grin as he said, "Well well, a ton of shitty devils come to crash the party."**

"Freed," Issei growled.

**Bonnie scoffed with a hand on her hip, "Will we have to deal with this loser? He looks like someone threw him off a truck at the side of the road."**

**Freed laughed, "Well don't you shitty devil have a mouth. I will enjoy putting it to work when I Ahh!" he had to jump to the side to avoid Ron's flame spear.**

**He looked upset at Freed but Kim said, "We don't have time for this let's go."**

**Freed frowned, "As much as I would love to take all of you one myself I cannot let any of you get by." He snapped his fingers and a hidden door open and a large number of priest came out, each holding a lightslaber like sword made of light. Freed grew his gun and grinned, "Now let's party!"**

**"Great, we have to deal with Holy Swords. Let's get this over with." Bonnie said, making a katana of lightning as Kim gaped her mouth open.**

**"That's a holy sword? Did the church rip Star Wars?"**

Everyone but Asia looked either amused or was nearly about to laugh out loud. "What's star wars?" Asia asked.

Rias looked at her before she slapped her forehead forgetting how sheltered Asia was in the church, "It's a movie series. Sometime later I will show you. It can be a movie night."

Asia smiled excited to see a movie with her friends.

**Kim was completely surprised when the stray priests started their attack. The closest swiped at Kim, but she dodged and tripped the guy while Ron and Tara created swords of fire to defend themselves while Monique and Yori rushed forward, Monique stealing a sword.**

**Some of the priest were stunned at how she was able to use the sword with ease as she defeated the three around her with ease. "They are not THS (true holy swords) KP," Monique said as she blocked another priest, "They are simply light swords that are MP (Mass produced) by the church. They are not as strong as THS but they still hurt like a SOB."**

"Tell me about it," Kiba and Issei muttered before Issei glared at Kiba for coping him.

**Kim narrowed her eyes as she ducked under a swing from a priest and lodged her fist into his stomach. He spat up slightly before he was sent flying. Kim was surrounded again but Kim was ready for them. She slipped so she was standing on her hands but she then spun around with her legs out as she kicked all around her and cleared the edged for her.**

Issei whistled, "She's good."

"Well she is a queen," Rias said.

"But from what we can tell Kim is already very skilled before becoming a queen. Sure it helps but we don't know how much of a difference it really is."

**All around the church cried were called from the girls and Issei, "Promotion: Knight/Bishop/Rook!"**

Issei pumped his fist, "Now we get into the action."

**Issei felt his speed improve as he dashed forward and rammed his shoulder into a priest and knocked him down. Koneko stood next to Crystal as both of them had a pier over their heads and launched them at the priest. They cried out as the dove for cover as the large wooden benches slammed into the ground. However as they got up they found Kiba and Hope coming at them as they used the piers as cover and slashed at them. Marcella stood by Crystal as she was sent into the air by said girl. Marcella flipped forward and did an axe kick on the ground near some priest and cause the ground to shale and crack, taking the men off balance for the others to take down.**

Rias nodded, "They show excellent teamwork. To be able to not only work with a different peerage but able to take control of the battle shows skill. I wonder how well they would do in the rating games."

Kiba smiled "I actually want to see that for myself. It would be an interesting match to face them when we start in the games."

**Freed growled annoyed as she sliced a bench thrown at him. "Is that all you got you shitty devils!?" he then pulled a gun and fired it. **

**Kim saw the bullet made of light sped pass her and straight for Koneko. Before Kim could give a cry of warning the bullet hit her forehead but the bullet bounced off.**

Koneko frowned here. Sure the bullets bounced off but it still stung a little. But a part of her was touched that Kim was worried for her.

**Kim was stunned even if she was forced to snap out of it to defend herself from another attacking priest. Freed was not much better as he growled, "Stupid Gun! Why are you not working!?"**

**Kim had enough of his attitude she so took one of the defeated priest around her and the body at Freed, knocking the boy over. While she looked around and saw they were winning and driving the priest back they still needed to save Asia, "Girls can you handle things from here?"**

**Tara appeared next to her and sent another priest flying with a wind spell and said, "We got this Kim, go help the girl."**

Rias nodded seeing the trust in her team while the best fighters go for the goal. Asia smiled a bit worried for her soon to be friends, or her counterpart's she wasn't sure, would get hurt she hope they would be able to help her.

**Kim nodded and cried out, "Ron, Issei let's press on!"**

**Freed got up and aimed his gun at Kim, "You shitty devils are going nowhere!"**

**He fired three times and Kim raised her arms to block her face. She felt the bullets hit her arms and while they stung slightly they did not cause any damage. Freed was not happy, "Why is this shitty gun being stupid!?"**

"Priest stupid, not the gun," Koneko stated as if it was fact…which was somewhat true.

**"Maybe it's not the gun, but the shitty excuse for a priest?" Jessica said with a predatory smirk looking at Freed. She knew the guy was insane, and she was already in huntress mode, "But that isn't going to matter, since now I'll show everyone why dogs rule!" **

Koneko scowls slightly and felt like sticking her tongue out at the book.

**She then went through a transformation. Fur started to grow on her body on the legs, arms, and part of her face, her human ears were replaced with a pair of blonde wolf ears, her canines became sharp fangs, her nails lengthened to claws, and finished off by growing a wolf tail. This was the true face of Jessica, the werewolf.**

Rias nodded, "Well that makes a lot of sense."

"It does?" Issei asked while Asia tried to picture the werewolf.

Koneko frowns, "Stinky mutt," she mutters.

**"Shitty devil is a bitch in heat huh?" Freed asked sarcastically as he aimed his gun. The light bullet fired just missed her, as she turned her head slightly so it only took a few strands of hair.**

**"My turn," Jess started as she rushed towards the stray priest on all fours with magic charging into her claws.**

**Freed fired his gun as she moved to the sides with ease with her speed. Her promotion was perfect for the move she was about to perform. It was not the knight, she true form already given her the speed she needs. It was not the rook, the strength and defense was not the issue here. No her promotion was that of the bishop, her magic going straight to her claws which glowed with a yellow light. She jumped into the air at Freed with her right hand pulled back as she howled, "STRIKE LASER CLAW!"**

Issei was in awe as the attack as he pictured it in his head. "That is awesome! I want to make my own move like that."

Rias giggled, "I'm sure you will."

**Freed swung his light sword and intercepted the attack. They struggled before there was the sound of something shattering and the sword snapped into pieces. Freed had a stun look on his face before he was slashed crossed the chest by Jess before the blow sent him flying.**

Akeno sighed as she pictured the pain he must be feeling. It was better than the other priest as it was not much detail and could not get my pleasure hearing it. She pressed her legs together rubbing them as she read on.

**Kim, Ron and Issei were on the move as they ran pass the group fighting till they found the wall which had the door hidden to where the others were. Kim pulled back her fist and punched the door which shattered under the pressure and they kept going without pause. In the inner sanctum they found a fallen angle wearing a form or bondage like cloth with was more leather straps covering her large bust. Asia was tied to the large cross on the wall behind her with magic glowing around them. The fallen angel turned to them with a dark smirk on her face, "So you actually made it Issei."**

Issei however, to everyone surprise, had a smirk on his face. "Thing will be so easy now. It's three on one and all of them are super powerful."

Kiba nodded as it made sense while Akeno had the great pleasure of bursting Issei's bubble. "Don't you mean two are super powerful? Kim is a strong fighter added to a queen and Ron is a high class devil. You aren't up there yet."

Issei slouched over with anime tears falling, "So mean,"

**Issei growled, "Raynare."**

**Raynare laughed at him, "Oh I never expected you to actually have the balls to come here but you surprise me again. With your two friends here it still will not be enough."**

**The magic around Asia glowed as she had tears in her eyes, "Issei!" she cried.**

Asia was quite scare for not herself but for her friend trying to save her.

**Kim and Ron sprang into action with their roles down to an art. Ron formed a spear of flames and threw it at Raynare. The fallen angel formed her own spear of light and the two met in the air and canceled each other out. While Raynare's attention was on Ron, she did not noticed Kim speeding by at top speed until she was already pass her. She tried to turn but Ron stopped her with another flame attack. Kim jumped up and manage to grab onto the large cross Asia was on. **

Rias had all her attention on the book like everyone else waiting. She did however had to hold back a wince as she was sure Kim was going to feel that.

**She gritted her teeth at the pain in her hands but she ignored it and pulled at the binds holding Asia. They snapped and once Kim had a hold of Asia Kim pushed away from the wall and flew over to Ron. Raynare stared in disbelief at that just happen before she screamed in fury, "You stupid bitch! Give that girl back to me!"**

**Kim scoffed holding Asia bridal style, "I think not."**

Asia was quite before she bowed her head with a small smile, _'Thank you.'_

"**Asia!" Issei cried seeing her. **

**The girl was crying as she held Kim but looked at Issei, "Issei, you really came."**

**Raynare growled as a new light spear formed but a voice stopped, "Well Raynare it seems your idea had hit a wall."**

Issei blinked, "Wait who was that?"

"Was someone else there before?" Rias asked not knowing much of the fight before she got there.

Issei shook his head.

**Raynare turned to see two new figures stepping out of the shadows. One was very large and had a body builder built to him similar to Hego. He had curly hair and a strong square chin and was wearing a tight spandex uniform that reminded Kim and Ron of a henchmen. The second was small a bit leaner than his partner but still had some muscles to his shoulders and arms. He had short hair and a thin mustache and dressed like an old fashion hunter. Raynare stared at the two surprise "Gaston? Clayton? Why are you here?"**

Issei gasped, "They were not there before!"

"I think there are some more changes then just Ron and his peerage," Rias said seriously. She wondered who these new guys were and hope his pan and future bishop would be alright.

**The smaller man spoke this time with a frown, "We are seeing your progress so far and I must say we are disappointed. We agreed to help you with your plan as it showed ambition and that you had what it take to evolve further but it seem we had our hopes too high."**

**Raynare gritted her teeth before turning back to the group, "I won't fail. After I kill them I will get the twilight healing back."**

**The first man stepped forward, "Yes you will get it back but we will no longer stand on the sidelines this time when there are some powerful devils to kill."**

"**Indeed Gaston," the second man, Clayton said as he stepped next to him, "They will make a decent hunt for us before our day is done."**

"I was afraid of this," Rias said, "Now everyone will be force to fight a different opponent. We also don't know how powerful these two are as well."

**Ron frowned, "Don't count us out yet guys. We aren't leaving here without Asia."**

"**No my boy you are confused," Clayton stated, "None of you are leaving here alive."**

**Gaston laughed, "None of you can match our power!"**

**Both men revealed their wings. They were as black as night as Raynare but they both had two pairs of wings compared to the single pair of their female partner. Kim and Ron frowned knowing this was not going to be easy.**

Akeno gulped nearing them take one a pair of fallen angles with four wings. Rias frowned, "This is bad. The more wings an angel or fallen angel has the more powerful they are. These two are more powerful than Raynare."

Issei gulped and Asia was scare for her friends. Kiba had a serious look on his face, "And it looks like Kim and Ron are in the fight for their lives."

Rias nodded and held out her hand, "Akeno, let me read. We need to see what happens in this fight."


End file.
